Harry Potter & el poder amagat de l'amistad
by Alba.Krls
Summary: 6º any en Hogwarts, poders nous, professors nous, amors, herencies. HxG RxHr RemusxTonks
1. Capítol 01 Després del patiment arribar

**Harry Potter & el poder amagat de l'amistat**

**Disclaimer: **els personatges són de J.K. Rowling.

Hola !

Som el Carles i l'Alba. Hem decidit traduir aquesta història que va escriure l'Alba en castellà al català. (Història en castellà: ) Cadascú traduirà un capítol el Carles els pars i l'Alba els senars.

Esperem que us agradi i que ens deixeu la vostra opinió.

A llegir!

**Capítol 01. Després del patiment arribarà la diversió **

Harry Potter, conegut al món màgic com el nen que va sobreviure degut que va derrotar al mag més poderós de tots els temps, es trobava a la seva habitació del carrer Privet Drive nº 4 estirat al seu llit mirant el nores. Només feia un parell de dies que era en aquella casa i ja estava avorrit i desitjava més que mai arribà a Hogwarts. Volia fer-se més fort per evitar més morts.

Cada nit somiava en el moment en el que va morir el seu padrí, Sírius Black i veia com ell no feia res per impedir la desgracia.

En el somni sempre succeïa el mateix: _"Em pensava que en sabies més!- li deia el Sírius a la seva cosina. La següent maledicció li encertava en el pit. El somriure no li desapareixia dels llavis però els ulls reflectien sorpresa. Es veia a si mateix baixant les grades i cridant el nom del seu padrí. es veia corrents cap a l'estrada, però en Llopin el va agafar pel pit i li va impedir d'anar-hi. No hi vagis, Harry em diu, però jo li dic que em d'anar que només és darrere del vl. Tanmateix, ell em diu la pura veritat: No hi ha res afer, se n'ha anat."_

En aquest moment Harry sempre es despertava. Des de que Sírius va morir es sentia molt trist per haver estat enganyat d'aquella manera per Lord Voldemort i , per això cada nit intentava deixar la seva ment en blanc perquè ningú no la pogués manipular i controlar.

Gràcies a les amenaces de l'Ull Foll Murri i de Llopin, els seus tiets el tractaven millor que mai i l'havien deixat tenir totes les seves coses relacionades amb la màgia a la seva habitació.

El Harry Potter es passava el dia en la seva habitació llegint qualsevol llibre de màgia que tenia. Havia trobat en la lectura un refugi pel seu dolor i soledat i, a més a més, una font d' ensenyaments que ell necessitava per acomplir la seva venjança personal, fer-li pagar a la Bellatrix Lestrange la mort del seu padrí.

Tenia ganes de saber el resultat dels seus GNOM per esbrinar si podria ser auror ja que això li permetria lluitar contra els cavallers de la mort i, per descomptat lluitar contra en Lord Voldemort.

Harry estava pensant en la profecia quan en el pis de sota:

Potter, baixa ara mateix!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-cridà el tiet Vernon.

Harry va sortir de la seva habitació intentant esbrinar quina cosa dolenta, segons els seus tiets, havia fet aquest cop, però cap li venia a la ment.

Potter acaba d'arribar aquest carta d'un tal Remus J. Llopin destinada a nosaltres!!!!!- cridava el tiet Vernon molt enfadat per aquest fet.

De veritat? – va preguntar en Harry amb la cara il·luminada d'alegria. I què vol ? – va preguntar de nou impacient.

Ens demana permís per dur-te a la seva casa el dia 1 d'agost a las 12 del dematí – va dir Vernon ja més tranquil i sabent que no tindria que aguantar al seu nebot durant molt de temps.

Em deixaràs anar veritat? – va qüestionar el Harry amb subtilesa.

Sí, contesta-li amb la teva estúpida òliba- li va respondre el tiet Vernon mostrant-se enfadat quan en realitat bullia de felicitat.

Harry va pujà corrents les escales saltant d'alegria per saber que en tan sols dos setmanes el professor Llopin, el millor amic del Sírius l'aniria a buscar i, segur que el portaria a un lloc millor que aquella horrible casa muggle en la que havia de passar les vacances per culpa del seu enemic, en Voldemort.

Quan arribà a la seva habitació va trobar una òliba a part de la Hedwig sobrevolant el seu llit. Amb comte va agafar el pergamí que l'òliba portava i aquesta va marxar a l'instant següent.

_Hola Harry: _

_Desitjo que els hi hagi arribat la carta als teus tiets i que hagin accedit que et vagi a buscar. Suposo que la idea de deixar per fi la casa dels teus parents t'haurà agradat. No? Espero que estiguis bé. Estic ansiós de poder llegir la teva resposta. _

_Una abraçada,_

_El teu estimat Enllunat. _

Harry va saltar del llit i es va dirigir ràpidament al seu escriptori perquè no volia fer esperar a l'Enllunat ni un minut més del necessari.

_Hola estimat amic: _

_Els meus tiets estan totalment d'acord amb perdre'm de vista abans del que tenien previst i ja estic esperant impacient que arribi el dia que vinguis a buscar-me. Jo estic molt bé i desitjo que tu també ho estiguis. Tinc moltes ganes de veure't. _

_Records i abraçades. _

_Harry James Potter _

Va rellegir uns quants cops la carta i va pensar que era més que suficient ja que el veuria molt aviat.

Els dies anaven passant sense cap tipus de canvi. Harry sempre feia el mateix: menjava, dormia i llegia, esperant amb desesperació que arribés el primer dia d'agost per poder marxar.

El dia 31 de juliol va ser despertat per deu òlibes que voltaven per la seva habitació. Toes carregaven o bé amb cartes o amb paquets que deduïa que eren els seus regals de cumpleanys. Va trobar paquets de la senyora Weasley, de Ron, de la germana petita de Ron, és a dir, Ginny, dels bessons Weasley, d'Hermione, de Remus, de Hagrid, de Dumbledore i per la seva sorpresa també hi havia una amb els resultats dels seus GNOM i una altra que l'indicava els llibres que havia de comprar per a sisè curs de Hogwarts.

Va decidir que primer obriria els seus regals. Hermione li va regalar un llibre titulat: " Els Millors Encantaments de protecció". Harry somrigué feliç pensant que la seva amiga havia endevinat el que més necessitava ell en aquests moments. Ron li va regalar un calendari de jugadors de quidditch que es movien i et deien els cumpleanys i notes que la gent marcava. Molly Weasley com de costum li havia preparat un pastís deliciós de xocolata i nat, el preferit d'en Harry. També va veure sorprès que hi havia un regal de Ginny. De seguida el va obrir i es va trobar amb un magnífic joc de neteja de varetes màgiques. En aquest moment Harry va pensar que veritablement en necessitava un perquè la seva vareta estava molt bruta. Després es va disposar a desembolicar un gran paquet enviat per en Fred i en George. Era un gran lot que contenia las millors bromes que els bessons havien inventat. En aquest moment va pensar que va fer molt bé de donar-los els 1000 galeons dels premi del torneig bruixots. Remus simplement li havia enviat una carta recordant-li que el dia següent l'aniria a buscar a casa dels seus tiets. Hagrid li va regalar un llibre de dracs i, finalment va arribar el paquet que Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts li havia enviat. Quan el va obrir es va quedar bocabadat. Segons la carta era un regal de part de tota l'orde del fènix. Li havien regalat tot un equip de quidditch amb els colors de Gryffindor i en el costat dret de la camisa estaven brodades les seves inicials. Al Harry li va fer molta il·lusió aquell regal ja que ell adorava volar amb la seva raig de foc i, sobretot jugar a quidditch com buscador trobant la papallona daurada. Per fi es va decidir a obrir el resultat dels seus GNOM. Va obrir la carta i la va llegir sorprès de les seves pròpies qualificacions.

_Estimat senyor Potter: _

_Ens complau informar-li que ha aconseguit els GNOM necessaris per cursar la carrera d'auror. _

_Els resultats que vostè ha obtingut són: _

_Criança de Criatures màgiques: Extraordinari_

_Encantaments: Extraordinari_

_Astronomia: Acceptable_

_Transformacions: Supera les expectatives _

_Botànica: Extraordinari_

_Pocions: Extraordinari_

_Història de la Màgia: Insatisfactori _

_Defensa contra les forces del mal: Extraordinari ( té un nivell superior al que per edat li correspondria). _

_Futurologia: Insatisfactori_

Quan va acabar de llegir la carta no s'ho podia creure. Podria ser auror, és més, havia aconseguit la puntuació necessària per poder entrar a les classes d'en Severus Snape.

Després de recuperar-se del "shock" que això li havia provocat va obrir la carta de Hogwarts on va trobar la felicitació de la Professora McGonagall i el llistat dels útils i llibres que necessitaria per aquest curs.

Va passar un dia de cumpleanys tranquil com tots els de més dies. Per la nit va preparar el seu bagul ansiós que arribessin les 12 del migdia de l'1 d' agost per veure als seus amics i, amb aquests pensaments se'n va anar al llit on es va quedar adormit gairebé al instant i, per primera vegada en tot l'estiu no va somiar amb la mort del seu estimat Lladruc.

Els primers rajos del sol van despertar a un noi de setze anys, amb el cabell despentinat de color negre i uns ulls tant verdes com maragdes que es començaven a obrir. En Harry va buscar les seves ulleres, se les va posar i va saltar del llit sabent que aquell era el gran dia que havia estat esperant des de feia algunes setmanes. Va mirar el seu rellotge i va calcular que encara tenia un parell d'hores fins que el seu ex professor vingués a buscar-lo.

Va decidir agafar uns texans i un jersei negre. Va sortir de la seva habitació en direcció al lavabo. Es va donar una bona dutxa i va intentar, sense molts resultats, pentinar-se. A les 10:30 h es va posar ha preparar l'esmorzar per als Dursley i per a ell. Després d'esmorzar va sortir com una fletxa cap a la seva habitació per comprovar que no es deixés res a casa dels seus tiets. Va mirar per tota la cambra i al veure que ja ho havia guardat tot en el seu bagul va decidir baixar al saló de la casa. Al menjador del nº 4 de Privet Drive la tensió era clarament notòria. En un sofà es trobaven tota la família Dursley a l'espera que algú aparegués del no res i, Harry estava assegut en una cadira observant cada dos minuts el seu rellotge.

A les 12: 00 h en punt algú va trucar al timbre de la porta. Tots els habitants de la casa van sortir del saló per dirigir-se a la porta. En Harry encapçalava la comitiva i, per tant, va ser ell el que va obrir la porta. Just el llindar de la porta es trobaven en Remus J. Llopin amb els seus ulls daurats i el seu cabell castany, el seu millor amic en Ron Weasley més alt que abans i, també hi havia la seva millor amiga, Hermione Granger. En quant els va veure els va abraçar molt fort als tres, ja que estava molt content de tornar-los a veure i de saber que es trobaven bé.

Ron, Hermione !!!!!. Què feu aquí? – preguntà en Harry sorprès de veure'ls allà.

El professor Llopin ens ha deixat venir – respongué l' Hermione.

Sí, és veritat. Vaig pensar que t'agradaria – explicà l'home llop.

Com han anat les vacances? – va qüestionà en Ron.

Molt bé – digué en Harry.

Llopin va anar a parlar amb els tiets del Harry.

Senyors Dursley, jo sóc Remus J. Llopin – explicà, i he vingut a buscar al seu nebot i a portar-lo a casa d'uns amics seus.

D'acord, d'acord – va dir el tiet Vernon. Ja se'l pot emportar.

Llavors si no hi ha cap problema, m'acomiado – digué en Remus.

En aquest moment en tiet Vernon va tancar la porta sense dir ni tan sols adéu.

Els tres amics i el seu ex professor es van dirigir a un descampat on van agafar un portarreu cap al Cau. Harry va quedar sorprès de no anar a Grimmauld Place, però es va sentir molt feliç degut que anava a un dels seus llocs preferits, la casa de la família Weasley.


	2. Capítol 02 Diversió i moltes coses pende

_Ja està aquí el segon capítol. Aquí em presento, serè jo (krls), qui als capítols par els traduiré._

_Si algú sabes la traducció de "Merodeadores" en català ens faria un gran favor dient-s'ho per no errar més el nom, Gràcies._

_Aquest capítols desvetllarà varies sorpreses que us deixaran bocabadats o no... però segur que us agradarà. Per cert, el impacients que els hi agradi el combat tindran que esperar encara._

_Krls_

**Capítol 2. Diversió i moltes coses pendents**

Quan va arribar al Cau no podia creure's el que veia. Li havien preparat una festa sorpresa. Estava en Dumbledore, l'Ull-foll Murri, la Nymphadora Tonks, tota la família Weasley excepte en Percy, la família Granger i els seus acompanyants del viatge.

-Wauuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- va dir en Harry totalment sorprès. Es la primera vegada que celebro el meu natalici.

- Ja era hora- van dir els dos bessons a la vegada.

- Vinga Harry reiet meu, passa, passa no et quedis a la porta – va dir molt risueña la senyora Weasley.

En Harry no tenia paraules per descriure el que veia. Tot el Cau estava decorat amb adorns de natalici i en el centre de la cuina hi havia una gran pancarta on hi posava: " _Moltes Felicitats Harry" _.

- Moltes gràcies a tots – va dir en Harry, deixant sentir la seva veu una mica entretallada.

Sincerament ell mai s'hauria esperat aquesta rebuda.

- Harry, pots venir un moment amb mi- va dir en Remus. M'agradaria parlar uns segons amb tu a soles.

- Sí, es clar- va dir en Harry encara en estat de shock degut a la festa que se estava celebrant amb honor al seu natalici.

Els dos van pujar les escales a una habitació que en Harry mai havia visitat, la qual va mirar intentant descobrir quin Weasley dormia allà.

Al pas d'uns instants en Remus va decidir contestar als dubtes que creia que el noi podia tenir en aquells moments.

- Doncs Harry, suposo que et preguntes per què hem vingut aquí i no a Grimmauld Place ¿No? – va preguntar l'home llop.

- Sí, la veritat es que me ha sorprès molt de no haver anat a la casa de... – va deixar la frase sense finalitzar, però les dos persones que es trobaven en aquella habitació ja sabien a que es referia el noi.

- Doncs t'hem portat aquí perquè ara en aquesta casa hi viu molta gent i...- però la frase va quedar tallada per una pregunta que no va deixar acabar al seu ex professor.

- ¿Com es que ara viu molta gent al Cau? – va dir en Harry casi cridant.

- Des de que va acabar el crus a Hogwarts la família Granger i jo vivim aquí juntament amb els Weasley.

En Harry s'havia quedat perplex al escoltar la noticia.

- Harry, Remus!!!!!!!!- va cridar la Senyora Weasley

- Serà millor que baixem, Harry – va dir en Llopin. Després de sopar vull seguir parlant amb tu.

-Sí, professor- va contestar el noi.

- I no em diguis professor, diguem Remus ¿D'acord?.

- Si, una pregunta li importa que el digui Enllunat com et deia a les cartes???- va preguntar en Harry una mica avergonyit.

- Es clar que pots, a demés és el sobrenom que més m'agrada petitó– va dir Moony rient-se obertament.

Quan va baixar en Harry va veure tot a les fosques i en el centre de la taula un gran pastís amb set setze espelmes enceses, disposades en forma de llamp.

Tots els que estaven a la sala cantaven l'Aniversari Feliç i en Harry va bufar les espelmes. El desig que va demanar quan va bufar les espelmes va ser que li agradaria que ninguna persona de les que hi havia en aquella habitació no rebés cap dany a causa d'aquesta estúpida guerra declarada entre ell i l'Innombrable.

Aquella tarda va ser la millor en la seva curta vida de mag. Va estar tota la tarda amb la gent que apreciava, però va notar un gran buit que ell sabia que mai podria omplir perquè en aquella festa faltaven tres persones molt importants per a ell, sa mare, son pare i per suposat el seu padrí.

Al migdia va passar a ser tarda i la tarda a nit. La senyora Weasley va fer un sopar lleuger degut a la hora que era i després els va obligar a anar-se'n a dormir.

- Harry vine amb mi, per favor - digué en Remus recordant al noi que tenien una conversació pendent.

- Ja vaig Enllunat respongué el noi tot content sentint que un fort llaç naixia entre ell i l'home llop.

En Llopin començà a pujar les escales en direcció a la seva habitació mentrestant en Harry ajudava a col·locar els plats a la senyora Weasley.

Uns cinc minuts més tard el noi va entrar a al habitació del seu ex professor.

- Per fi estàs aquí, ja era hora.

- Ho sento molt , es que estava ajudant a la senyora Weasley amb els plats – digués en Harry sense molta convicció.

- M'ho podies haver dir abans, home – va contestar en Remus amb un somriure a la cara sabent que aquell noi algun dia arribaria a ser tan amable, fort i atent com els seu pare.

- Harry sol volia donar-te el teu regal d'aniversari. Espera un segon.

Ell va desaparèixer per la porta de la seva habitació. Al cap d'uns dos minuts el home llop va tornar carregat amb un bagul on hi havien gravades _"JP & LE''. _

En Harry en aquell moment estava atordit pel que estava veient. Va suposar que aquell bagul havia pertangut al se pare James Potter i a la seva mare Lily Evans.

- Harry, aquest bagul com tu bé suposes era propietat del teu pare i de la teva mare – explicà en Llopin amb subtilesa esperant veure la reacció del noi. – Com anava dient en aquest bagul els teus pares guardaven els seus objectes més estimats.

L'Enllunat li va estendre el bagul a en Harry el qual el va obrir i sense poder articular cap paraula després del que veia allà dintre.

A dintre hi havien fotografies de quan ells, els quatre amics i la bella Lily Evans havien entrat a Hogwarts amb només onze anys d'edat i des d'aquí fins al naixement d'en Harry havia centenars de fotos classificades en preciosos àlbums tots amb els colors de Gryffindor. També va trobar grans fulles en blanc on simplement apareixia una data.

En Llopin al veure la confusió del noi li explicà que aquests papers si es llençaven a l'aire dient _Mostratum_ deixaven veure fets que s'havien gravat, eren enregistraments dels seus pares quan eren joves i d'ell quan simplement era un nadó.

Harry va seguir observant tots els secrets que albergava aquell bagul. Va trobar per a la seva sorpresa el diari dels Merodeadors que abastava des del seu primer curs a Hogwarts fins a l'últim i, també va trobar el diari privat de la seva mare.

Finalment, va trobar una petita caixa on es trobaven les dues varetes dels seus pares, les seves aliances i l'anell de compromís de la seva mare juntament amb altres joies tant de la Lily com d'en James.

El Harry va mirar el home llop amb els ulls plens de llàgrimes i simplement va poder dir: "Aquest és el millor regal que mai ningú m'havia fet".

Després d'això el noi es va abalançar sobre l'Enllunat en una abraçada que es va mantenir durant molta estona fins que el Harry es va dormir de tota l'emoció d'aquell llarg dia.

En Llopin va fer aparèixer altre llit al costat del seu on va ficar al jove que a partir d'ara tenia al seu càrrec ja que el Dumbledore li havia ofert la custòdia que anteriorment havia tingut Sírius. Quan el Harry es va despertar es va sentir desconcertat degut al fet que no recordava a quina habitació estava, però al girar-se es va trobar amb el seu gran amic Remus.

- Harry, dintre d'una quart d'hora l'esmorzar estarà llest. Val?

- D'acord Remus. Dintre d'un quart et veig a tu i als altres a la cuina- va respondre el Harry abans d'entrar al bany per a donar-se una bona dutxa.

El Harry es va ficar ràpidament en el bany per a prendre una dutxa. Després es va vestir precipitadament i va baixar a la cuina com una fletxa perquè tenia una fam voraç.

A la cuina es va trobar amb els bessons, la Ginny, els pares de l'Hermione, la senyora Weasley, en Remus i per a sorpresa d'en Harry es va trobar amb el Ron i l'Hermione de la mà donant-se l'esmorzar.

Tots al veure la cara de sorpresa del seu amic varen començar a riures.

- Però...com?- quequejava en Harry sense donar crèdit al que veia.

- Doncs veuràs des que l'Hermione va començar a viure aquí vaig decidir que li havia de dir el que sentia i d'aquesta manera vaig descobrir que era un sentiment mutu.

Després del xoc el seu amic va exclamar:

- Ja era hora que us mostréssiu els vostres sentiments d'una vegada, perquè Ron ja m'estaves posant nerviós!

La cara del Weasley es va posar tan vermella que ni el seu pèl li podia fer competència.

Després de l'esmorzar, la senyora Weasley es va anar Al Palau Grimmaul a una reunió de l'ordre i en Remus s'havia quedat cuidant dels nois i també dels pares de l'Hermione ja que ells no podien defensar-se degut al fet que eren muggles.

Durant el temps que van passar sense la senyora Weasley, els pares de l'Hermione es van quedar en el saló parlant de diferents temes i, els altres van anar a jugar a Quidditch. L'Hermione com sempre no va voler volar i es va quedar parlant amb el Remus que a causa de la proximitat de la lluna plena tenia un aspecte feble i de gran cansament.

Prop de les 12 del matí van decidir anar de tornada a la cuina Weasley i es van trobar amb la Molly preparant el que semblava un exquisit menjar.

-Harry, Remus!!!!!- va xisclar la Molly.

-Què vols, Molly?- va preguntar en Llopin amb intriga.

-L'Albus vindrà havent dinat per a parlar amb vosaltres dos sobre uns quants temes molt importants que impliquen al noi.

- Gràcies Molly -va contestar Remus imaginant-se el tema que volia tractar Albus amb ells.

A les 12:30 h un magnífic pollastre rostit amb patates era servit a cadascun dels habitants del Cau els quals es xopaven els dits amb els menjars de la senyora Weasley.

Al cap d'una hora més o menys, un home de llarga barba blanca i ulleres de mitja lluna va sortir de la xemeneia.

-Hola a tots- va saludar Dumbledore.

-Hola- van contestar tots en una sola veu.

-Harry, Remus segueixin-me per favor- va dir en Dumbledore

-Sí, de seguida- van dir els dos. Van pujar les escales fins a una cambra que novament el Harry desconeixia.

- Noi, com és que fas aquesta cara de sorpresa al veure la teva cambra?

- La meva... cambra...- quequejava Harry perplex davant la visió de tan bonic habitació.

- Bé si Harry és que ahir et vas quedar dormit en la meva habitació i no vaig poder ensenyar-te el teu nou dormitori.

- Doncs ara que ja saps que aquest és la teva cambra vaig al tema que pertoca. Suposo que t'has preguntat perquè estàs aquí i no a la seu de l'ordre. No? –va preguntar Dumbledore.

- Bé sí, però en Remus em va comentar una mica.

- T'hem portat aquí perquè ara aquesta casa té un sortilegi _Fideli_ i mentre el guardià secret no digui on es troba la casa no serà descoberta pels cavallers de la mort - va explicar en Albus amb tota serenitat.

- Harry a més d'això- va dir Remus, et volia preguntar si t'agradaria ara que en Sírius ja no és entre nosaltres, que jo fos el teu tutor- va preguntar Llopin amb molta cautela.

Harry va quedar una poc temps en un estat de trànsit perquè no s'esperava que li diguessin això. Al cap d'uns segons va respondre tot somrient:

- Encantat Moony, però no em renyis molt si faig alguna escapadeta amb la capa que fa invisible del meu pare.

En aquest moment les tres persones presents en la sala van començar a riure de manera desconsolada. Després d'uns minuts en els quals es van intentar calmar en Dumbledore va treure uns papers de la seva túnica.

- Molt bé doncs si tots estem d'acord és el moment que en Remus accepti la teva custòdia.

Li va acostar al home llop un grapat de papers els quals va signar amb molta alegria ja que ara el seu somni de ser pare s'acostava més que mai a la realitat.

Després d'això en Dumbledore va prosseguir amb cautela degut al fet que ara hauria de parlar del testament del padrí d'en Harry i temia la seva reacció.

- Veuràs, Harry dintre d'uns dies tots els habitants de la casa anireu a la Ronda D'Alla i llavors tu, en Remus i jo mateix hauríem d'anar a Gringotts per a la lectura del testament d'en Sírius- va dir l'Albus amb molta cautela. El dia 15 ens veiem en l'entrada de Gringotts i després va desaparèixer.

El Harry s'havia quedat mirant el sòl amb llàgrimes relliscant per les seves galtes. El home llop s'adonà i intentant contenir les seves pròpies llàgrimes va abraçar al noi com si fos el seu propi fill. El Harry es va aferrar fortament a ell sentint que volia a aquesta persona com si d'un pare es tractés i sabia que mentre estigués amb ell res dolent li passaria. Van estar abraçats diversos minuts fins que el noi va aconseguir calmar-se.

Els dies van passar sense cap tipus d'incident i el Harry veia com els dies passaven sense que ell pogués fer gens. Des que el director de Hogwarts els havia comunicat la lectura del testament havia mantingut llargues xerrades amb el qual ara era el seu tutor. Ell havia estat bastant feble degut al fet que acabava de passar la lluna plena i per això Harry es passava llarga estona a l'habitació del home llop cuidant d'ell i fent-li companyia.

El temps va passar ràpid i gairebé sense adonar-se ja arribà el dia 15 d'Agost. Aquell dia el Harry va ser despertat per l'Enllunat molt primerenc.

- Harry, petitó desperta hem d'anar-nos a Londres- va dir Remus amb suavitat perquè el noi tingués una bon despertar.

Seguidament el noi va obrir els seus ulls maragda que es van trobar amb els ulls daurats del home llop.

El Harry es va donar una dutxa amb aigua freda per a aclarir bé les seves idees ja que sabia que aquest seria un dia molt dur per a ell, però també seria un dia fatídic per al seu tutor. El Harry pensava que el pobre Llopin se sentia molt sol. Els Merodeadors havien estat destruïts per Voldemort. Primer va morir el Forcat, és a dir, James i la Lily per culpa del traïdor d'en Ben Babbaw i, finalment l'estiu passat va morir l'únic amic que li quedava el Lladruc, el seu benvolgut Sírius i només va quedar ell, per això Harry va decidir que ell donaria suport i donaria tot el seu afecte al home llop perquè no es trobés sol.

Harry, el esmorzar està llest!!!!!!!- va avisar la senyora Weasley.

- Ja vaig- va contestar en Harry.

Després del esmorzar tots els habitants de la casa inclosos els senyors Granger es van acostar a la xemeneia la qual els duria directes a la Ronda d'Alla. Primer, van ser l'Hermione i els seus pares, després tots els Weasley i, finalment en Harry i en Remus.

Una vegada van estar tots a la Ronda d'Alla tots es van anar a comprar els llibres excepte en Harry i el Remus que havien d'anar a Gringotts, el banc dels mags, per a escoltar la lectura del testament de Sírius Black.

Quan les dues persones van arribar al banc van veure que l'Albus Dumbledore ja es trobava allà. Una vegada van estar tots a la porta van entrar totalment en silenci.

- Hola senyors que desitgen?- els va preguntar un gnom.

- Hola, veníem a la lectura del testament de Sírius Black- va respondre Dumbledore.

- D'acord, venent amb mi- va dir el gnom.

El gnom els va dur a una petita sala. En la sala havia una taula rodona i quatre cadires. Els tres mags es van asseure a esperar l'arribada del gnom.

Al cap d'uns minuts va aparèixer el gnom amb un document escrit per la lletra d'en Sírius:

" _Hola nois: _

_Quan llegiu això jo estaré en un lloc millor amb el meu benvolgut Forcat i la meva benvolguda Lily, però segurament no hauré pogut complir amb el meu deure de padrí i li cediré el lloc al meu benvolgut Enllunat. _

_Harry sobretot no et posis trist i no et deixis dur per la ira perquè els teus pares, jo i tots els quals et coneixem sabem que un dia, tu salvaràs al món de Lord Voldemort per donar pas a una nova generació sense guerra ni cap vessament de sang._

_Els dic als Weasley i a tots els professors que em va encanta haver-los conegut i que sempre estaré vetllant per ells allà on estigui._

_Després d'això prossegueixo deixant els meus béns personals a les persones properes. La mansió Black la cedeixo a l'Ordre del Fènix perquè s'usi de manera profitosa. _

_La cambra 712, la dels meus pares la hi deixo a Remus Llopin. Finalment, la cambra 711, és a dir la meva la hi deixo a en Harry Potter juntament amb una petita casa que tinc a la costa perquè visquis allà amb en Remus._

_Després d'això només em queda dir que us estimo i que espero tornar a veure-us però no abans d'hora._

_Adéu _

_Sírius Black"_

Quan es va acabar de llegir el testament Harry i en Remus tenien el cap abaixat intentant que les llàgrimes que lluitaven per sortir dels seus ulls es continguessin almenys fins a arribar al Cau.

Després de la lectura del testament tots van anar a les seves cambres. El Remus va obrir primer la seva personal la qual només tenia dos petits pilons de sickles i un de galeons. La següent va ser la cambra que en l'Enllunat acabava d'heretar. Aquesta estava plena fins al sostre de galeons. L'home llop va agafar un petit grapat per a satisfer les seves necessitats bàsiques i la van tornar a tancar.

Van tornar a pujar el carretó de Gringotts, on aquesta vegada es dirigien a la cambra que en Harry havia heretat d'en Sírius, la qual estava plena de galeons fins a dalt de tot de la sala. D'aquella cambra el Harry no va agafar res i es van dirigir a la seva. A la seva cambra de Gringotts tant sols va agafar un grapat de galeons i també uns pocs sickles i knuts.

Després van sortir de Gringotts i es dirigiren a Flourish i Blotts a comprar els llibres d'en Harry. En Dumbledore se'n anar ja que tenia moltes coses que fer abans que comences el curs.

A la llibreria es van trobar amb els demés que ja havien acabat, però que l'esperaven amablement al Harry a que comprés els llibres que necessitava pel curs següent.

Després es dedicaren a comprar tot el que els hi faltava: calderes, ingredients per a pocions i els uniformes de Hogwarts nous que compraren a Madame Malkin i on van estar-s'hi molta estona degut a que eren quatre els uniformes els quals tenien que arreglar. A continuació van visitar la tenda de bromes dels bessons que tenien a la Ronda d'Allà i, l'última parada d'aquest recorregut per Ronda d'Allà va ser a la tenda de Quidditch on van fer una ullada en la qual no hi havia cap novetat des de la RaigdeFoc,.

Van anar a la Marmita Foradada i allà a través d'una xemeneia tornaren amb la pols migratòria a la casa dels Weasley.

Després d'aquell dia a la Ronda d'Alla, en Harry i en Remus es sentien molt més units que abans. Des de que va sortir a la llum el testament d'en Sírius els dos havien passat moltes estones junts parlant o moltes altres vegades simplement fent-se companyia amb la presència. Tanmateix, després de totes les xerrades, el Llopin encara no li havia explicat al noi una noticia molt bona que feia més o menys un mes que ho sabia, però va pensar que ja s'enterraria quan es durà a terme.

Els dies es van anar gastant donant pas a la última nit al Cau que passarien els cinc joves aquell any. La Ginny, l'Hermione, el Ron i el Harry portaven tot el dia corrent de dalt a baix de la casa recollint totes les coses que havien escampades per tot el Cau.

Per la nit, tots els Weasley menys el Percy, els Granger, en Remus i el Harry estaven a la cuina davant del que semblava un deliciós banquet de comiat.

Després del sopar tots farts de menjar es van anar al llit d'hora ja que sabien que el a l'endemà seria molt emocionant i dur.


	3. Capítol 03 Coses dolentes, sorpreses i

**Bones!!!!**

**Sóc l'Alba aquí hi ha la traducció del capítol 3. **

**Esperem les vostres crítiques siguin bones o dolentes. **

**Capítol. 03. Coses dolentes, sorpreses i molts vagons recorreguts **

Com en Harry ja es suposava aquest anava a ser un dia molt dur perquè era el dia de la tornada a Hogwarts.

Quan els primers rajos de sol entraven per la seva finestra algú li va desordenar el cabell que ja estava força desarreglat.

- Anem petit -va dir en Remus enèrgicament, es hora d'aixecar-se.

En Harry es resistia, però finalment el seu tutor li va llençà un encantament que va fer que els llençols desapareguessin i, per tant que noi es decidís a aixecar-se.

- Ets dolent Enllunat- va dir en Harry.

- Avui has d'agafar el Expresso a Hogwarts i tenim que matinar si volem arribar a temps- li va explicar l'home llop.

- D'acord, d'acord. Ja ho entens - va assentí el noi amb pesar.

Després de quinze minuts, va aparèixer a la cuina dels Weasley el famós Harry Potter amb el seu cabell negre dessendresat i els seus ulls verds delineats per les seves ulleres rodones.

La Ginny i l' Hermione es van quedar molt sorpreses, sobretot la Ginny que va notar com el seu cor s'accelerava al veure al Harry tan maco. Aquestes reaccions eren degudes ala nova ropa que portava posat. Un pantaló negre ajustat i una camisa blva també molt ajustada que delineava els seus músculs.

Després d'un esmorzar ràpid van agafar dos portarreus que els van portar directament a Londres. A la ciutat van agafar el metro per dirigir-se finalment a l'estació de King Cross.

Per fi, a las 10:55 h van arribar a l'andana nou i tres quarts a la qual van entrar per parelles.

- Vinga Molly digues adéu als teus fills -va dir en Llopin acostant-se al Harry cap a ell.

- Harry espero que et portis bé a l'escola i que estudiïs molt - li va dir l'home llop.

- Sï, Enllunat, tu estigues tranquil - li va contestar en Harry. A més a més, t'escriure moltíssimes cartes.

- Moltes gràcies petit - li va agrair somriguen alhora que pensava en la sorpresa que tindria el noi al cap de poquetes hores.

L'Hermione, en Ron i la Ginny se estaven acomiadant dels seus respectius pares quan el xiulet del tren va sonar anunciant la seva partida i ells van entrar.

Llavors la Molly i en Remus es van apartar una mica de la multitud de pares que es trobaven acomiadant-se dels seus fills.

- Me n'he d'anar Molly - va dir en Remus amb un gran somriure.

- Sí, corre Remus o no hi seràs a temps - li va respondre la senyora Weasley.

- Espera'ns per Nadal als nois i a mi i, sobretot cuideu-vos molt - dit això en Remus J. Llopin va desaparèixer.

En aquells moments en el tren es trobaven quatre persones que anavan de cubicle en cubicle i, de vago en vagó buscan algun que es trobés buit per poder parlar tranquil·lament.

- Encara segueixes viu Potter? - va preguntar en Malfoy, el qual es trobava acompanyat pels seus guardespatlles, Crabbe i Goyle.

- Doncs mira si, encara estic viu i ho estaré per veure la teva fi i el de tots els cavallers de la mort - va respondre en Harry amb veu freda i plena d'ira, sentiment que començava a impregnar tot el seu cos.

- Oh, no Potter, ho dubto molt . dintre de poc el famós trio daurat de l'escola quedarà desfet perquè vosaltres, és a dir, els components seguireu el mateix camí que els teus estimats pares i que aquell presidari anomenat Sírius Black.

En Harry ja no es va poder contenir durant més temps i la seva ira es va alliberar fent que tots els objectes que hi havia alvoltant levitessin i que els vidres caigueren trencats al terra. Llavors en Llopin que portava una estona observant l'escena va notar un poder immens procedent del seu protegit. En aquest moment l'home llop va treure la seva vareta i va cridar en direcció a Malfoy:

- _Expelliarmus!!!!!_ i en Malfoy va sortir volant pels aires xocant contra la pared.

Tots es van quedar de pedra al veure a la persona que habia enviat l'encantament desarmador.

Tot i així els objectes seguien levitant i els vidres se seguien trencant un per un i, per tant el professor va decidir acostar-se a en Harry. Quan es va acostar es va donar comte que el pobre noi es trobava agenollat al terra, plorant desconsoladament com un men petit sense donar importància a la gent que el mirava des de tots els compartiments.

Sin tenir una millor idea en Remus es va agenollar al costat del noi al que tant apreciava i el va abraçar molt fort desitjant que el noi aconseguís controlar el seu poder màgic.

- Plora Harry, plora tot el que necessitis i alliberat de la teva ràbia - li va dir l'Enllunat, a més a més jo sempre estaré aquí per ajudar-te.

- Enllunat- va xiuxiuejar en Harry entre plors.

Van estar alguns minuts units en aquesta abraçada i després van entrar al compartiment lliure, però abans li van modificar la memòria a en Malfoy i els seus gurdespatlles i a tothom que hagués presenciat l'escena.

- Però Remus què hi fas tu al Express de Hogwarts? - va preguntar en Harry ara que ja estava calmat i mostrant en els seus ulls la felicitat que li produïa que el seu tutor es trobés en el tren de l'escola.

- Doncs, veuràs harry es molt senzill. Ara donaré les classes que us feia la professora Umbridge. Les farem la Sarah Ananti i jo i, a més a més us farem classe de combat.

- Aquest any será genial- va exclamar en Ron amb cara de sorpresa al saber que les seves classes millorarien molt respecte a les de l'any passat.

-Estava clar- va dir l'Hermione. El pròxim cop tindrà que ser més discret professor perquè jo ho sabia des que li va arribar l'òliba del professor Dumbledore.

- Ets una noia molt inteligent Hermione i, per cert quan estiguem en privat no em diguis professor.

- D'acord, prof…Remus - va contestar la noia una mica avergonyida per haver tarctat de tu a un professor.

Van tenir un viatge molt agradables. Van jugar els snaps explosius, els escacs màgics, van fer simulacres de combat i, van parlar durant molt de temps, però com havien estat convivint durant totes les vacances veritablement no tenien gaires coses que explicar-se.

El xiulet del tren va sonar indicant que faltaven pocs minuts per arribar a Hogwarts i, per tant, els estudiants van posar-se les túniques de l'escola.

- Nois, us deixo - va dir en Remus. Ens vèiem al Gran Saló.

- Adéu porfessor - van respondre tots a cor, provocant el somriure del nou professor de Hogwarts.

Quan van sortir del tren van veure que feia una molt bona nit per mirar les estrelles. Van anar caminant per l'andana i es van trobar amb en Hagrid, el semigegant que guardava les claus i els terrenys de l'escola de màgia.

- Els de primer any per aquí, si us plau- cridava el guardabosc.

En Harry,el Ron, l'Hermione i la Ginny es van acostar a saludar al professor de Criança de Criatures Màgiques. Al cap de cinc minuts els quatre amics es trobavenen els carruatges que eren conduïts per una espècie de cavalls voladors que tan sols en Harry podia veure. Aquests cavalls eren anomenats thestrals i tan sols els podien veure aquelles persones que havien vist morir a algú i, en Harry habia presenciat dos anys enrrere la mort d'un company de Hufflepuff, el Cedric Diggory.

Molt aviat es van trobar amb un enorme i preciós castell, el seu col·legi. Després d'aquesta primera visió van veure unas portes immenses de roure i van baixar dels carruatges per dirigir-se al Gran Saló que estava ple d'estudiants i de professors que esperaven l'arribara dels alumnes de primer any que fèien el recorregut pel llac amb en Hagrid.

Passats uns quants minuts les portes del Gran Saló van ser obertes i va entrar la prfessora McGonagall seguida d'uns quant nens d'onze anys, els quals estaven força espantats.

-Si us plau, quan digui el vostre nom senteu-vos a la banqueta i esperin que el barret el seleccioni per alguna de les quatre coses, a saber: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin - va explicar la professora de Transformacions.

La selecció va prosseguir sense cap contratemps i tots els alumnes van ser destinats a les seves cases. Deu van quedar a Gryffindor, set a Hufflepuff, sis a Ravenclaw i, sorprenentment per a tots els presents tan sols quatre nois van ser seleccionats per la casa Slytherin.

Després de la selecció Albus Dumbledore es va posar de peu i va dir:

- Als nous alumnes només dir-vos que sou benvinguts i que desitjo que s'adaptin a les seves cases sense cap tipus de problema. I ara mengin aquest magnífic sopar. Quan tots van haver acabat de menjar les restes de menjar van desaparèixer dels plats deixant-los nets i brillant, tal i com eren abans del sopar.

El directos es va tornar a posar de peu i va començà el seu discurs:

- Els de primer any han de saber que els alumnes tenen prohibit entrar al bosc que hi ha alvoltant dels terrenys del castell, i alguns dels nostres antics alumnes farien bé de recordar-ho - va dir mentre mirava a en Harry, en Ron i l'Hermione. El senyor Filch diu que os recordi a tots que no està permés fer màgia en els passadisssos entre classe i classe, així com unes quantes coses més que podeu revisar a la llarga llista que hi ha penjada a la porta del seu despatx.

Aquest any tenim dos professors nous, un que ja coneixeu i una altra que espero que sigui ben rebuda. El primer és el nostre estimat professor Remus J. Llopin. El professor es va aixecar al mateix temps que el trio perfecte de Hogwarts s'aixecava per aplaudir i, així tot el saló es va aixecar per vitorejar la tornada del millor professor que havein tingut excepte la casa Slytherin. Com anava dient el professor Llopin els ensenyarà defensa amb l'ajuda de la professora Sarah Ananti. La noia es va aixecar i també va ser vitorejada primerament pels tres Gryffindors. A més a més, tinc que comunicar-vos qe els de sisè i setè rebran classes de combat impartides per aquests professors.

Després d'aquest discurs solament em queda desitjar-lis que passin una bona nit- va dir en Dumbledore i seguidament va desaparèixer per la porta de darrere de la taula dels professors.

- Harry, espera un moment - va cridar en professor Llopin entre la gentada.

- D'acord- li va respondre el noi.

- Li vaig demanar al professor Dumbledore si et podies quedar a dormir alguna nit a la meva habitació i em va respondre que sí i, havia pensat si t'agradaria. Què et sembla? - va preguntar l'home llop esperant que la idea li hagués agrdat al noi.

- Estaré molt content Enllunat, però en Ron si no em trova a l'habitació es preocuparà- va explciar el Harry dubitatiu.

- No, per això no t'has de preocupar, jo ja he parlat amb ell i amb l'Hermione del assumpte- va respondre el professor.

Doncs què esperem? - va preguntar el noi molt alegre.

Seguidament el professor va començar a caminar mentre el noi el seguia pensant que aquell any seria molt divertit i , per primer cop després de la mort del seu padrí es va sentir veritablement feliç per tenir a algú que l'estimara com a un fill.

Després d'uns minuts van arribar a una estàtua d'un mag molt vell.

- Contrasenya - va pregunat l'estàtua.

- Thestrals - va dir en Remus. Per cert Harry que no se t'oblidi la contrasenya perquè en aquesta habitació pots entrar sempre que vulguis.

- D'acord En llunat - va respondre el noi el qual cada cop apreciava més a l'home llop.

Quan van entrar en Hary es va quedar molt sorprés. Es va trobar amb una sala tan gran com la sala comú de Gryffindor. L' habitació tenia una xemeneia, dos sofas,dues butaques i una taula i, estava decorada amb els colors de la casa de Godric.

A mà dreta hi havia una porta per on s'accedia al dormitori. En aquesta habitació es va trobar amb dos llits. En el primer llit al capçal posava Harry i els llençols eren dels colors Gryffindor amb un granlleó al mig i, al capçal de l'altre llit posava Remus i els llençols eren de color blau marí amb llunes plenes i estrelles.

- Què et sembla petit?- va preguntar en Llopin desitjant que al noi li agradés.

- Això…és genial- va respondre el noi. Moltes gràcies - va titubejar el noi abraçant-se a la persona que ara estimava com a un pare.

Després d'això en Remus li va ensenyar el bany i un armari on hi havia molta roba de la tall d'en Harry. Hi havia roba muggle i diferentes túniques.

- Qui ha comprat totat aquesta roba per mi? - va preugntar en Harry molt confús i sorprés.

- La veritat vaig pensat que t'agradaria, la vaig comprar jo per quan et quedessis aquí a dormir no tinguessis problemes de vestuari - va explicar en Remus.

- És increíble tot el que estàs fent per mi - va intentar dir en Harry entre badalls.

- A dormir petit que si no et dormiràs de peu - li va dir l'home llop. Al segon calaix tens un pijama de la teva tall - va cridar el professor des del bany.

En Harry va anar a buscar-ho i es va trobar amb un pijama blau amb moltes papallones daurades dibuixades. Llavors va aparèixer el seu tutor vestint un pijama estampat amb lleons.

- Bona nit Harry - li va dir en Llopin.

-Que dormis bé Enllunat - li va contestar amb afecte el noi.

Els dos en seguida es vcan quedar adormits ja que aquell havia estat un dia molt dur per a tots.

A la torre de Gryffindor quan en Ron va pujar a la seva habitació i no es va trobar amb en harry va recordar el que el seu professor li havia dit:

_"Ron si algun dia en Harry no està en l'habitació per l'hora de dormir no et preocupis perquè alguns dies es quedarà a dormir a la meva habitació. _

_- D'acord Remus - va re respondre en Ron alegre sabent que en Harry acabava de trobar a la persona que substituiria d'alguna manera el forat que havien deixat els seus pares i el seu padrí."_

Per tant, va pensar que ara en Harry i en Remus estarien parlant o dumint, però el que no savia era que en Harry estava tenint un malson terrible amb en el Lord Voldemort.


	4. Capítol 04 Sang, mals de cap i moltes

**Aquí teniu el quart capítol ja penjat!! En aquest capítol fins i tot a mi m'han fet pena els Dursley ara sabreu perquè... Així que a llegir.**

**Krls**

**Capítol 4. Sang, mals de cap i moltes tortures**

En Remus estava al costat del llit d'un noi de setze anys que s'estava retorçant-se en el llit amb una mà en la seva cicatriu que, en aquests moments estava sagnant.

- Harry, Harry, per favor desperta!!!!!!!!!!! - amb una veu molt contristada.

Però el noi estava somiant profundament i no despertava.

En el somni de Harry, Voldemort estava preparant un atac.

Tots els cavallers de la mort estaven asseguts al voltant d'una taula molt llarga.

- Snape -va xisclar l'Innombrable.

- Llavors va veure que un dels cavallers de la mort s'aixecava i anava cap al seu senyor.

- Quina informació has aconseguit dels plans d'en Dumbledore??- va preguntar el Lord amb una veu tan freda que gelava la sang.

- Ho sento Senyor, però no he pogut descobrir cap- va respondre el professor de pocions amb veu entretallada per la por que tenia.

- Crucio!!- va cridar Voldemort i Harry va veure com en Severus Snape es retorçava de dolor davant de tots els altres cavallers de la mort.

- Espero que això t'hagi servit per a recordar que estàs a les ordres del Senyor Obscur- va dir el Lord. Asseu-te li va ordenar.

Snape es va asseure i van començar a parlar sobre un atac.

En Harry només va aconseguir escoltar Privet Drive i Little Whinging.

En aquest moment el noi es va despertar amb un mal de cap molt fort i va veure que el seu tutor estava ajupit i quan ho va veure despertar es va posar molt alegre.

Harry amb veu entretallada va dir:

- Voldemort...atac...Privet Drive...Little Whinging, i després d'aquestes paraules va quedar totalment inconscient.

L'home llop el va agafar en braços i va sortir corrent cap al despatx del director. Quan va arribar a l'entrada del despatx va dir:

- Pica-pica de llimona!!!!! I la gàrgola es va moure deixant veure unes escales.

En Remus va pujar acceleradament desitjant que no fos massa tard. Va entrar sense picar a la porta.

Allí estava Albus Dumbledore assegut en la seva cadira.

Quan el director va veure que el professor de DCAO duia al Harry en braços i que a aquest li corria la sang per la cara, va sortir com una fletxa fins a on es trobava.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mentrestant a Little Whinging havien aparegut una cinquantena homes amb túniques negres i amb màscares blanques. Eren cavallers de la mort. Aquest grup de gent estava esperant un senyal i començarien a atacar.

En altre lloc molt llunyà es trobava un noi de setze anys, pèl color atzabeja i ulls maragdes. En l'estada on es trobava tot era blanc i havia molta pau. Al cap d'un moment van aparèixer dues figures. Després de molt pensar Harry es va adonar que eren els seus pares i, que per tant ell devia haver mort.

En el despatx del director de Hogwarts Remus J. Llepin es desesperava perquè el noi ja duia dues hores inconscient.

Dumbledore va intentar reanimar-lo però al veure que no podia va saber que el Harry només podria despertar si ell ho desitjava i, el director esperava que el noi no es deixés vèncer per tot el que havia sofert, sofria i sofriria.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

- Harry, vida - deia la seva mare entre sanglots mentre abraçava al seu fill.

- Aquí està el meu reietó - comentava el seu pare abraçant-li i regirant-li el pèl.

- Mamà, papà- va dir el noi deixant vessar les seves llàgrimes amb tota tranquil·litat. Us he trobat molt a faltar. Us vull molt a pesar de no saber massa coses de vosaltres.

- Nosaltres també et volem molt- van dir els seus pares.

- Harry ara has d'escoltar-me-li va ordenar James. Has de tornar al teu cos.

- Si vida, encara tens moltes coses que fer i has de tornar per cuidar d'en Ron, de l'Hermione, de la Ginny i, sobretot del nostre estimat Moony- va explicar la Lily amb molta tendresa.

- Però mamà jo vull estar aquí amb vosaltres- es queixar en Harry.

Aquesta vegada va ser el pare d'Harry qui va parlar:

- Harry la teva hora encara no ha arribat no has de rendir-te a la mort, sigues valent. Torna al món dels vius i gaudeix de la vida- li va suplicar el seu pare.

- Però és que a mi m'agrada estar amb vosaltres- va dir Harry.

-A nosaltres també ens agrada estar amb tu, però tot té de passar al seu degut moment- va explicar la seva mamà.

- Per favor reietó torna amb els que et volen i no facis que sofreixin el que el teu ja has sofert- va dir James.

- D'acord- es va resignar Harry. No hi ha cap forma de comunicar-nos?- va preguntar el noi.

- No, Harry si l'hagués ja l'hauríem utilitzat- va respondre la seva mare.

Llavors un remolí es va formar en el cos d'en Harry.

- Adéu vida- van dir els seus pares.

- Us vull papàs- digué en Harry abans de desaparèixer.

En aquell moment en el despatx d'en Dumbledore el noi es va començar a moure en els braços d'en Remus. Seguidament uns ulls maragdes es van trobar amb uns ulls daurats plens de llàgrimes.

- Ho sento haver-te fet passar-ho malament Moony- va dir Harry amb un fil de veu.

- Tranquil ara descansa, l'ordre ja ha anat a Little Whinging- va respondre l'home llop. Els membres de l'ordre i tots els aurors disponibles van arribar just abans que els cavallers de la mort destruïssin la primera casa.

Nymphadora Tonks, Ull-foll Murri i molts més aurors i membres de l'ordre com els Weasley van començar una gran batalla contra els més de cinquanta cavallers de la mort.

Ells només eren trenta i, per tant hi havia un desavantatge numèric, però encara així els van aconseguir vèncer.

No obstant això, això no era més que una tècnica de distracció perquè a Privet Drive el mag tenebrós i Lucius Malfoy es trobaven a la casa dels Dursley.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Remus va fer aparèixer un llit en el despatx de Dumbledore perquè el director va dir que el millor és que el noi es quedés allí.

- Tomba't petitó- li va dir Moony amb cara afable.

- No vull Moony. Vull anar a Privet Drive- va cridar Harry de manera descontrolada la qual cosa li va fer marejar-se i haver de ser agafat pel seu tutor.

- Harry no estàs en condicions, a penes et mantens en peus - va explicar el tutor. Descansa per favor.

Finalment el noi es va donar per vençut i es va tombar. En aquest moment va notar com si li retorcessin el cor i i la cara se li tornà pàl·lida.

Llàgrimes van començar a caure pel seu rostre i es va adonar que havia perdut a l'única família que el quedava.

Llavors es va aixecar ple de ràbia i com sempre que perdia el control les coses del despatx de Albus van començar a levitar i a xocar unes amb unes altres.

- Sou uns mentiders- va xisclar Harry. Per no deixar-me anar a casa dels meus oncles ells ara estan morts.

- Harry segur que t'has confós- va dir Dumbledore amb la seva veu serena.

- Una merda- li va deixar anar en Harry al director. Saps he sentit com si m'haguessin partit el meu cor en mil trossos i...

Però el noi no va poder acabar la frase novament les forces li van fallar i totes les coses de l'habitació van caure estrepitosament al sòl. El seu tutor va córrer cap a ell i ho va trobar desmaiat però aquesta vegada no es va preocupar perquè sabia que la causa d'aquest mareig era el dolor sentimental que li havia causat la pèrdua de la seva única família i l'energia que acabava de malbaratar al perdre el control dels seus actes.

- Albus, si et sembla bé em duc al Harry a la meva cambra- va dir en Llopin.

- Sí, serà el millor- va respondre l'Albus. Vigila'l bé demà a l'hora del esmorzar perquè en la portada del profeta sortirà la mort dels seus oncles i el seu cosí.

- D'acord- va dir Remus agafant a Harry a collibè.

Així que en Remus J. Llopin i el noi Potter van tornar a la seva habitació. El professor li va posar a en Harry una tovallola humida en el cap i, llavors el noi va reaccionar.

- Moony moltes gràcies per cuidar-me- va dir en Harry.

- Tranquil, ara dorm que demà és el primer dia de classes- va respondre el seu tutor.

- Sí tens raó, però em pregunto si em podries donar una poció per a no somiar, per favor- va preguntar el noi.

- Sí, clar, espera un moment que ara torno- va contestar Llopin.

Mentre això succeïa al col·legi de màgia i encantament en una mansió gairebé esfondrada havia molta gent amb capes negres i màscares blanques.

Tots estaven molt contents perquè l'atac havia sortit tal com ho havien previst. Havien pogut matar als Dursley l'única família que li quedava a l'odiós Harry James Potter. Només havien tingut cinc pèrdues i no eren gens importants ja que eren nois de poca edat que simplement estaven sent entrenats.

- Tingues petit- li va dir Remus.

- Gràcies- va contestar Harry. Va agafar el flascó que el seu professor li lliurava i el va prendre d'un glop llarg. Després d'això es va estirar en el seu llit i es va deixar dur pel cansament físic i mental que tenia en aquests moments. El Remus J. Llopin es va quedar al costat del llit del noi i, finalment es va dormir en el sòl al costat del llit.

En aquests moments una persona anciana es trobava en el carrer Privet Drive i amb gran pena va comprovar el que havia dit el jove Potter era totalment cert. No sabia com, però Lord Voldemort va aconseguir trencar totes les barreres màgiques de la casa i de la màgia antiga que Lily havia utilitzat. Allà es trobaven els tres cossos.

Primer estava el cadàver d'en Vernon. L'Albus va suposar que havia sortit a defensar a la seva família, però un simple muggle no tenia cap força contra el mag tenebrós. En el saló es trobaven els cossos del cosí i la tia del jove Potter. Els dos estaven abraçats. Dumbledore va donar les ordres perquè els cossos es retiressin i es duguessin al tanatori per a després ser enterrats.

Després d'això es va marxar al col·legi. El primer que va fer en arribar, va ser anunciar la notícia a tot el professorat. Tots es van quedar consternats i van decidir que aquest dia no serien gaire durs amb el pobre noi el qual acabava de perdre l'única cosa que podia ser considerat com família.

Després van acordar posar una tela negra i, va començar el nou curs. Aquest any seria dur. Al cap d'uns pocs minuts els estudiants van començar a baixar i al veure la tela negra es van espantar.

Quan tots estaven asseguts i començant a esmorzar la porta del gran menjador es va obrir per a deixar pas a un noi de setze anys, pèl atzabeja i ulls maragdes. Harry Potter va entrar al gran saló acompanyat del professor Llopin. El noi es trontollava a cada pas que donava i tenia els ulls molt vermells. El seu tutor el va acompanyar fins a la taula Gryffindor , després va anar a la taula del professorat.

Albus Dumbledore es va aixecar.

- Un poc de silenci- va demanar Albus amb veu serena. Abans que el diari el Profeta arribi a les seves mans els vull informar d'un esdeveniment que ha succeït aquesta nit.

Harry va ajupir el cap sabia que anava a dir el de l'atac a la casa dels seus oncles i no se sentia amb humor perquè tot el col·legi es lamentés d'ell.

- La raó d'aquesta tela negra és l'assassinat d'en Vernon, la Petunia i el Dudley Dursley, com alguns ja sabeu, aquests eren els únics familiars que li quedaven a en Harry Potter.

Tots els caps del gran menjador es van girar cap a ell. En Harry es va sentir molt malament. Tot el que el director havia dit li va recordar la nit que acabava de passar.

Llavors va sentir que la Ginny l'abraçava molt fortament.

- Ho sento- va murmurar Ginny. I el va seguir abraçant perquè sabia que el noi necessitava molt afecte i amor i, ella l'hi podia donar.

- Gràcies Ginny- li va dir com va poder el jove Potter. M'agradaria parlar amb tu després de classes.

L'abraçada es va trencar i, llavors va ser Hermione qui el va prendre en els seus braços.

- Harry no dubtis en demanar-me ajuda quan la necessitis- va dir Hermione.

- Ho faré Mione- va respondre el noi.

Després d'això en Ron li va donar unes palmadetes a l'esquena.

- Doncs, Harry ara si vols podràs viure amb nosaltres en el Cau- va explicar Ron.

- Si?- va preguntar en Potter.

- Doncs clar- va respondre el jove Weasley amb un somriure.

Mentre tot això ocorria, tot el Gran Saló havia estat totalment en silenci observant-lo el que succeïa a la taula dels lleons.

Llavors un gran soroll d'òlibes entrant en el menjador els va fer tornar a la realitat.

Quatre òlibes es van dirigir a la taula de Gryffindor. Una es va parar davant de l'Hermione amb un exemplar del Profeta. En la primera portada havia una foto de'n Harry. La notícia deia:

_Mort els únics parents del nen que va viure_

_Aquesta matinada uns cinquanta cavallers de la mort van fer acte de presència en el poble de Little Whinging. Una persona anònima va informar al ministeri del que succeiria i tots els aurors disponibles van anar cap a allí. Però això simplement era una tàctica per a despistar als membres del ministeri. Mentre els aurors lluitaven contra els cavallers de la mort la marca tenebrosa es va poder veure a la casa nº 4 del carrer Privet Drive. Alguns dispositius van córrer cap a allí i van veure que tota la família Dursley estava morta. _

_Entre els enderrocs de la casa van trobar una nota destinada pel jove Potter la qual tenia un missatge molt clar. _

**_Harry James Potter uneix-te a mi i cap sang de fang i cap Weasley morirà. Lord Voldemort._**

Després de llegir la notícia la noia es va quedar de pedra. Harry també havia llegit la notícia, però encara tenia dues cartes més per obrir.

La primera que va obrir era de la mare d'en Ron:

_Ho sento molt l'ocorregut carinyo. Arthur ens ho va explicar tot. Esperem que estiguis bé t'esperem pel Nadal juntament amb en Remus. _

_Molly Weasley. _

L'altra carta va reconèixer ràpidament de qui era perquè quan la va anar a obrir va trobar el segell personal del director. La va obrir en molta cura perquè ningú indegut la llegís. La carta deia:

_Estimat Harry: _

_Ho sento molt per la negligència de l'Ordre i del ministeri. Després de les classes t'espero en el meu despatx juntament amb el teu tutor. Hem de tractar molts temes, inclòs la nota que en Voldemort va deixar a casa de les teus familiars. _

_Atentament, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Després en Harry sense esmorzar gens se'n va anar del Gran Saló i va córrer pels terrenys de Hogwarts fins a arribar al llac on es va estirar al costat d'uns matolls. No li importava no haver menjat ni saber que si es quedava allà arribaria tard a la seva primera classe que en aquell moment ja no li importava.

Mentre ell estava estirat, a la taula de Gryffindor es repartien els horaris.

- Merda- va cridar Ron desesperat. La primera classe és doble de pocions amb Slytherin. - Vaig a buscar a en Harry- va dir Ginny i va sortir com un llamp del menjador.

La noia va córrer cap al llac perquè sabia que allà el trobaria i així que hi anar. Allí estava el noi tombat sobre l'herba.

El noi no se'n adonà que una noia pèl-roja l'estava observant.

- Harry arribaràs tard a la teva classe de Pocions- va dir la Ginny mentre caminava, però anava despistada i va ensopegar.

Justament va caure damunt d'en Harry que al sentir-la damunt seu es va ruboritzar.

- Estàs bé?- va preguntar el noi.

- Sí- va respondre la Ginny. La noia es va aixecar i li va lliurar el seu horari a en Harry. Li va dir adéu amb la mà i es va anar corrent.

El noi es va aixecar un mica desconcertat pensant en com li havia palpitat el seu cor i amb aquests pensaments va sortir corrent cap a les masmorres.


End file.
